Ruled by Secrecy
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Sirius wollte seinen Arm hinter seinem Rücken verstecken, doch James packte den Arm wieder, zog den Ärmel hoch und atmete scharf ein. Auf dem Arm seines besten Freundes prangte das Dunkle Mal in all seiner glorreichen Hässlichkeit. AU. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_Hallöchen!_

_Hier kommt eine kleine neue Story von mir. Gut, so klein wird sie nicht ;)_

_Ich habe ein AU erschaffen, dass sich damit beschäftigt, wie es wäre, wenn Sirius nach Slytherin gekommen wäre, Remus erst nach Hogwarts gebissen worden wäre und so weiter. Unter anderem treffen wir einen lebenden Regulus, eine besorgte Walburga, einen Sirius, der nicht so ist, wie man es von ihm erwartet und einen "bösen" Remus.  
_

_Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt euch!_

_Disclaimer: Alles, was ihr an potterigem erkennt, gehört mir nicht. Nicht einmal der Titel, der ist von der wundervollen Band **Muse**_

* * *

**Ruled by Secrecy**

_**Kapitel 1**_

„MORS MORDRE!"

Die Worte gellten laut über die Straße an diesem düsteren Sommernachmittag. Ein Gewitter zog herauf und in der Ferne war schon Donnergrollen zu hören.

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer, der diese Worte gesprochen hatte, wandte sich angewidert von dem am Himmel entstehenden Todesserzeichen ab. Oh, wie er das alles hasste. Aber er war der Erbe der ältesten reinblütigsten Familie, Prinz von Slytherin und der erste in den Reihen Voldemorts, des dunklen Lords.

Manchmal wünschte sich der junge Mann ein wenig mehr mutig zu sein. Er hätte sich z.B. gegen seine Eltern stellen können, oder dem sprechenden Hut beim Sorting klarmachen können, dass er nicht nach Slytherin wollte. Aber er kam nach Slytherin. Dort war er der kleine Prinz, vom ersten Tag an. Er wurde von den großen Mädchen nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt, die älteren Jungen schafften ihm Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg. Später konnte er die Schwierigkeiten selbst aus dem Weg räumen, aber von den Mädchen ließ er sich noch immer gern verwöhnen.

Alles in Allem hatte er ein schönes Leben in Slytherin. Nur waren einige mit seinem besten Freund nicht einverstanden. Die beiden waren im selben Jahrgang und hatten sich schon im Hogwarts-Express angefreundet. Wegen ihm wäre er gerne nach Gryffindor gekommen. Es war von Anfang an klar, dass dieser Junge nach Gryffindor kam. Es hieß, dass seine Familie die Erben Godrics Gryffindor waren, da sie schon immer in Gryffindor waren, es gab keine Ausnahme. Ebenso wie seine eigene Familie. Slytherins seit 992. Oder so ähnlich. Für diesen Teil der Familiengeschichte hatte er sich nie sonderlich interessiert. Familiengeschichte war aber sowieso Sache der Frauen des Hauses.

Er erinnerte sich nicht gerne an sein Sorting. Er war der erste gewesen, der aufgerufen wurde. Mit dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit der Brille hatte er schon fest ausgemacht, dass sie Freunde bleiben würden, auch wenn beide in ein anderes Haus kämen, aber anscheinend war Slytherin davon ausgeschlossen. Er würde nie seinen Blick vergessen, als er nach seinem Sorting noch mal zu dem Jungen geblickt hatte. Dieser Blick war so eiskalt und voller Hass. Nie hatte er gedacht, so angesehen zu werden. Die gute Aufnahme in sein Haus machte diesen Blick aber wieder gut. Erst zu Beginn der dritten Klasse näherten sie sich wieder einander an, und zu Weihnachten waren sie beste Freunde. Er lächelte leicht, als er an seinen besten Freund dachte, der eine bezaubernde Frau hatte und einen noch bezaubernden Sohn, dessen Pate er war. Dies versetze ihn aber wieder einen Stich im Herz (Ja, er, der unbarmherzige erste Todesser hatte ein Herz) Die Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten wussten nicht, dass er in der Reihen Voldemorts einen hohen Status innehatten. Sie wussten nicht einmal, dass er in den Reihen Voldemorts war. Für sie war er der lustige, eingebildete Kerl, der seinen kleinen Patensohn verwöhnte und der Liebe seines Lebens nachtrauerte, die wenige Wochen nach Hogwarts verschwand. Das war jetzt 3 Jahre her und sein Herz blutete immer noch. Er hatte nicht einmal seine Liebe zugegeben. Nur seinem besten Freund hatte er davon erzählt. Das war schwer genug ...

„Sirius? Hallo? Sirius? Bist du noch bei uns?"

Die Stimme seines Bruders riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja." Kam es krächzend aus seinem Mund. War das wirklich seine Stimme? „Ja, ich bin noch da. Lass uns gehen." Er machte sich fertig zum Apparieren, doch im letzten Moment hielt er inne.

„Regulus, geh du zum Dunklen Lord und berichte ihm alles. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen."

Mit diesen Worten apparierte er davon.

Er landete etwas außerhalb eines kleinen, älteren Dorfes im Süden Englands. Godrics Hollow. Dort wohnte James Potter mit seiner Familie. Auf dem Weg zum Haus seines besten Freundes legte er seinen Todesserumhang ab und schickte ihn via Portschlüssel zu sich nach Hause. Gerade, als der Umhang weg war, begann es zu regnen. Ihm war es egal, dass er nass wurde, man konnte sich ja wieder trocken zaubern.

An der Haustür der Potters angekommen klopfte er das vereinbarte Zeichen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn der Dunkle Lord wüsste, dass er immer noch mit den Potters verkehrte, dann wäre dies ihr Tod. Er musste etwas dagegen tun. Das einzige wäre die Freundschaft aufzugeben. Aber das war seine einzige wahre Freundschaft. Die anderen Todesser, die sich als seine Freunde bezeichneten, waren doch nur Speichellecker, die durch ihn an eine höhere Position kommen wollten.

„Sirius? Was ist, willst du weiter Löcher in den Boden starren, oder kommst du herein?"

Erneut wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Verdammt. Er musste aufmerksamer sein. Wenn es nicht sein Bruder und sein bester Freund gewesen wären, könnte er jetzt tot sein. Aber genug gegrübelt. Lächeln und rein in die gute Stube.

„Hallo James. Entschuldige. Ich war etwas in Gedanken. Die Arbeit lässt einen nicht los."

Darauf lachte James. Er wusste sehr wohl wovon Sirius redete. Obwohl sie beide sehr jung waren, hatten sie beide hohe Positionen im Ministerium inne.

Sirius klatschte in die Hände. „Und wo ist nun mein Lieblings-Patensohn? Ich habe hier etwas für ihn. Soweit ich weiß, hat er heute seinen ersten Geburtstag!"

Mit diesen Worten durchquerte er mit großen Schritten das Wohnzimmer der Potters und wirbelte seinen Patensohn Harry durch die Luft. Der kleine Junge quietschte vor Vergnügen auf und lachte wie verrückt.

„Merlin, James. Der Kleine hier wird ja immer größer." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ das Kleinkind auf seine Krabbeldecke zurückschweben.

„Du alter Angeber, Sirius." Kam es lachend aus dem Türbogen, der Küche und Wohnzimmer verband. Darin stand Lily Potter, im fünften Monat schwanger.

„Ach Lily, gib es zu, du bist doch nur neidisch, weil ich dich nicht durch die Luft schweben lasse." Sirius zwinkerte Lily an, so dass diese hochrot anlief und wieder in der Küche verschwand.

James sah Sirius an. „Weißt du, ein Glück, dass ich dich kenne Sirius und weiß, dass du dir nicht viel aus Frauen machst. Sonst würde ich dich fordern müssen." Beide sahen sich kurze Zeit herausfordern an, bis sie beide in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Das brachte Harry dazu, auch loszukichern und zog wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer auf sich.

„Was meinst du Harry, sollen wir mal nachschauen, was Onkel Sirius für dich hat?"

In dem Moment, in dem Sirius dramatisch sein Geschenk präsentieren wollte, klingelte es an der Tür.

„Moment, Sirius, das wird Peter sein." Er ging zur Tür, um ihrem Freund aufzumachen. Nun ja, Peter Pettigrew war eher ein Freund James'. Sirius konnte mit ihm nicht viel anfangen. Peter vergötterte James und bewunderte alles, was dieser machte. Das war schon in Hogwarts so und war danach auch so geblieben. Peter war wie diese Todesser, die ihn anwiderten. Immer schön beim Stärkeren einschmeicheln, da man ja was vom größeren Stück Kuchen abbekommen könnte.

Sirius drehte sich in dem Moment um, als James mit Peter den Raum betrat. Wenn überhaupt möglich, war Peter noch etwas stämmiger geworden als er eh schon war. Aber was noch interessanter war, dass Sirius glaubte ein kurzes Zusammenzucken und den Anfang einer Verbeugung bei Peter gesehen zu haben. Könnte es etwa sein, dass der unscheinbare Peter Pettigrew ebenfalls ein Todesser war? Wusste James davon? Anscheinend nicht, denn sonst würde er Peter nicht in sein Haus lassen, da er die Todesser wie nichts anderes auf der Welt hasste, da unter anderem seine Frau, Lily Potter, ein Schlamm... eine Muggelgeborene, von ihnen bedroht war.

Sirius lächelte Peter an. „Hi, Peter. Lange nicht gesehen. Bestimmt seit Weihnachten, oder?"

„H-, Hallo Sirius," wieder ein Zusammenzucken. „Ja, ich glaube Weihnachten haben wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen.

„Gut Jungs, da das jetzt geklärt ist. Sirius. Ich glaube, du wolltest Harry sein Geschenk geben, er schaut schon ganz erwartungsvoll."

Sirius drehte sich wieder zu Harry und vollführte einen Zauberspruch mit einer sehr weitausladenden Armbewegung.

„Angeber," lachte James, machte aber mindestens genauso große Augen wie Harry, als dieser sein Geschenk sah; einen Spielzeug-Reitbesen.

Später aßen sie Kuchen, den Harry prompt auf sich, neben sich und auf seinen Dad und Sirius verteilte. Lily lächelte nur nachsichtig und ging Harry umziehen. Die Männer zauberten sich sauber und sahen dem Gewitter zu, das derweil draußen tobte. Als Lily wieder herunterkam drückte sie Sirius Harry in die Arme und setzte sich auf die Couch. „So, Super-Pate, nachdem du in letzter Zeit so wenig da warst, darfst du jetzt für seine Unterhaltung sorgen." Dabei grinste sie und lehnte sich an James, um Harry und Sirius zu beobachten, die wieder Werfen-und-Fangen spielten. Peter setzte sich neben das Paar und wirkte irgendwie verspannt.

„Alles klar, Pete? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Mir, mir geht's gut. Danke James. Ich bin nur ein wenig gestresst. Du weißt ja, wie das so ist. Andauernd will irgend eine alte Dame ein Pflanze aus irgendwo einführen. Und das passiert oft."

Gerade als James antworten wollte kam aus Richtung Sirius und Harry das Geräusch von zerreißendem Stoff. Harry hatte beim Hochwerfen den Stoff von Sirius weinroten Hemd in den kleinen Finger behalten, die eine ganz schöne Kraft besaßen. Sirius lachte nur, fing Harry auf, setzte ihn auf den Boden und zauberte seinen linken Hemdärmel wieder ganz.

„Nichts passiert. Zum Glück gibt es dafür Zaubersprüche. Wäre nicht das erste mal, dass bei mir was reißt."

James sah wie hypnotisiert auf Sirius' linken Unterarm. Hatte er richtig gesehen? Er stand auf und packte Sirius an besagtem Arm.

„Hey, was soll das James?" Sirius zog seinen Arm weg

„Sirius, was ist da auf deinem Arm?"

„Was soll auf meinem Arm sein, James?"

Sirius wollte seinen Arm hinter seinem Rücken verstecken, doch James packte den Arm wieder, zog den Ärmel hoch und atmete scharf ein. Auf dem Arm seines besten Freundes prangte das Dunkle Mal in all seiner glorreichen Hässlichkeit. James ließ den Arm los, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt.

„Du ... Du ... Du ..." James konnte nicht anders als zu stottern.

„Ja, ich?" entgegnete Sirius ihm überheblich und machte sich daran, seinen Ärmel erneut ganz zu zaubern. James glich einem Fisch, wie er so dastand und seinen Mund auf und zu machte.

„Aber DIE, Sirius! Verdammt!" schrie James auf, angelte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Gesäßtasche und ging einige Schritte auf Sirius zu, um ihn an die nahegelegene Wand zu drängen.

„Ja, und?" Sirius griff seinerseits nach seinen Zauberstab und wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück.

James explodierte regelrecht, als er Sirius' überhebliches und selbstgefälliges Grinsen sah. „Was, und? Todesser? Voldemort? Böse? Klingelts?" Mit jedem Wort ging er näher auf Sirius zu und drängte ihn so in Richtung Tür.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so bist wie die, alter _Freund_."

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes öffnete er die Tür und beförderte Sirius nach draußen.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte James." Sirius stand schwer atmend im Vorgarten der Potters und musste sich schon sehr beherrschen, um nicht mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen. Das war sein bester Freund. Doch anstelle etwas darauf zu entgegnen, sah James ihn nur kalt an. So kalt, wie damals, als er nach Slytherin kam.

„Verschwinde, Black. Verschwinde und komm' nie mehr wieder." Dann wurde die Tür zugeworfen.

Sirius starrte die Tür noch einige Augenblicke wie ein geprügelter Hund an, schloß die Augen und apparierte dann davon. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete stand er an der Küste von Dover und wurde vom Seewind umweht.

„JAMES TIBERIUS POTTER, ICH HASSE DICH! DICH UND DEIN SCHLAMMBLUT VON EHEFRAU!"

Kurz darauf sank er auf die Knie und weinte erbitterlich. Merlin, wenn das einer der anderen Todesser sehen würde. Er, Voldemorts erster Mann, weinte wie ein Baby. Und natürlich, wie konnte es nicht anders sein, brannte in diesem Moment sein Dunkles Mal.

Sirius seufzte ergeben, wischte sich die letzten Tränen ab, rief seinen Umhang und die Maske zu sich und apparierte zu seinem Meister.

Als Sirius den Versammlungsraum betrat, waren alle anderen Todesser schon anwesend. Er wollte sich unerkannt in die letzte Reihe schieben, als Voldemorts Stimme ihn rief.

„Sirius, mein Bester. Kommt an meine Seite."

Sirius senkte den Kopf, als er vor seinem Meister stand. „Es ist mir eine Ehre Mylord."

Er stellte sich rechts neben Voldemort und sah sich um. Erstaunlich, dass sein Lord ihn neben sich stellen ließ. Er musste es ernst mit dem Angebot von neulich gemeint haben. Seine Augen blickten suchend umher. Ihm direkt gegenüber stand Lucius Malfoy, der Ehemann seiner Cousine Narcissa. Jedes mal, wenn er dessen arrogantes Selbst sah, wollte er ihn am liebsten niederschlagen. Daneben stand seine andere Cousine, Bellatrix Black, seit kurzen Lestrange, flankiert von ihrem Mann Rudolphus und ihrem Schwager Rabastan. Unweit von ihnen konnte er, kauernd in einer Ecke, Peter Pettigrew entdecken. Also hatte er doch recht. Dieser elende Feigling was ein Todesser geworden. Er musste ihn im Auge behalten. Er konnte außerdem noch weitere Gesichter erkennen, mit denen er auf Hogwarts war. Nicht nur aus Slytherin, aus allen Häusern.

Es schienen so ziemlich alle Todesser versammelt zu sein, auch wenn viele noch ihre Maske trugen, wie auch er selbst. Nur absolute Dummköpfe, wie seine Cousine und Malfoy nahmen die Masken ab. Man wusste nie, wer sich einschleuste und außerdem wusste wohl keiner außer Voldemort selbst, wer Todesser war.

Er wurde von der zischelnden Stimme Voldemorts aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Meine Freunde. Heute habe ich besondere Gäste eingeladen. Sie sind unsere neuesten Verbündteten in unserem Kampf gegen die Verunreinigung der Zaubererrasse." Mit diesen Worten erhob er seinen Zauberstab und öffnete mit einem Schwenk die große Flügeltüre zum Versammlungssaal. Durch diese trat nun die dreckigste Rotte, die Sirius je gesehen hatte. Nur der Anführer war besser gekleidet. Er trug das, was Sirius normalerweise auch trug. Eine Hose, ein edles Hemd und eine Weste. Je genauer er sich ihn betrachtete, umso bekannter kam er ihm vor.

Der Anführer dieser Gruppe positionierte sich nun vor Voldemorts Podest, verbeugte sich aber nicht, sondern nickte nur kurz mit den Kopf.

„Mylord, die Werwölfe stehen zu eurer Verfügung. Sie stehen hunderprozentig hinter dem, für das ihr steht. Sie sind gegen das Ministerium, gegen Fudge, der ihnen ein Leben in der Zauberergesellschaft verwehrt und stehen tief in euerer Schuld, dass ihr ihnen eine Chance gebt und sie in euren Reihen aufnehmt."

„Danke, Lupin. Sagt eurem Rudel, es kann sich entfernen. Es stinkt."

Wenn es überhaupt geht, wurden Sirius Augen immer größer. Das war Remus Lupin, der vor 3 Jahren, kurz nach Hogwarts spurlos verschwunden war. Also war er ein Werwolf. Und wie es scheint, ein ziemlich hochrangiger.

„Duncan, bring die Meute hier raus. Sie beleidigen die Nase des Lords."

„Aber, Sir. Er hat doch gar keine Nase."

Lupin schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Raus. Einfach raus. Das hat ein Nachspiel, Duncan. Und nimm' die Stinktiere da drüben mit!" Duncan wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber von einem sehr zornigen Alpha angebrüllt. „RAUS!"

Sirius musste kämpfen, um nicht laut loszulachen, aber der Werwolf schien es trotz allem gehört zu haben.

„Und was ist euer Problem, Todesser?"

Sirius ging vom Podest herunter. „Ihr seid genauso ein Todesser wie ich, Werwolf. Und ihr solltet euch nicht mit mir anlegen. Ich kann euch das Leben schwer machen."

„Black! Lupin! Es reicht" Voldemorts schneidende Stimme zerschnitt die Spannung zwischen den beiden. Sirius konnte Bellatrix und Lucius hämisch lachen hören. „Die Versammlung ist beendet. Sirius, trefft mich in meinen Gemächern. Lucius, Bellatrix, ihr beide bleibt hier."

Remus drehte sich um und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Saal.

„Wie in der Schule", dachte Sirius. „Schon damals hatte er ein Ego, fast größer als James'. Oh, James, wirst du mir je verzeihen." Er gesellte sich zu seinem Bruder und beide verließen sie den Saal.

Gerade, als Sirius die große Tür schloss, konnte er ein _Crucio_ hören.

„Wer glaubt er eigentlich, dass er ist?" polterte Sirius so plötzlich los, dass Regulus vor Schreck fast gestolpert wäre. Wenn Sirius wollte, konnte er sehr mächtig klingen, was er auch war. Und dann sollte man besser das Weite suchen.

„W… Was? Wer? Sirius, gehts dir gut? Du bist heute schon den ganzen Tag so komisch?" Regulus sah seinen Bruder besorgt an.

Sirius schnaubte kurz auf. „Remus Lupin. Der Alpha der Werwölfe. Kommt hereinstolziert, als gehöre ihm die Welt. Aber so war er schon damals. Schlimmer als Potter. Und bloß, weil sein lieber Daddy ein hohes Tier im Ministerium ist", er lachte ob des kleinen Witzes auf. „Ha, ob der weiß, dass sein Sohn Greyback abgelöst hat?"

„Ähm, Sirius?", Regulus klang leicht ängstlich. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du dich wieder beruhigst? Es ist doch nur ein Werwolf. Und außerdem war er gar nicht so schlimm …"

Sirius drehte sich herum, packte Regulus an den Armen und drückte ihn an die Wand.

„Hör mir zu, _Bruder._ Wieso kümmerst du dich nicht um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten? Wenn ich schon den ganzen Tag _komisch _bin, wie du gerade so treffend bemerkt hast, dann lass mich in RUHE!"

Damit ließ der Erbe der Blacks seinen jüngeren Bruder los und stieß die Tür zu den Gemächern des Dunklen Lords auf, die nur wenige Zimmer vom Versammlungssaal entfernt lagen. Sein Meister müsste inzwischen mit der Bestrafung seiner Cousine und Lucius fertig sein. Sirius grinste schief. Er liebte es, wenn seine _Lieblingscousine _oder Lucius bestraft wurden, da zwischen ihnen die ein oder andere Rivalität herrschte. Bellatrix war es ein Dorn im Auge, dass er mit 21 schon der Stellvertreter des Lords war und Lucius war etwas angesäuert der Tatsache gegenüber, dass Sirius der Juniorassistent des Ministers für Magie war, ein Posten, den er gerne inne gehabt hätte.

„Meister, ihr wolltet mich sprechen?" Er neigte kurz seinen Kopf.

„Ja, Sirius, mein Bester. Es geht um den Alpha Lupin. Du wirst ihn bei dir zu Hause aufnehmen."

„A… Aber, Meister. Er ist ein WERWOLF! Er kann nicht im Grimmauldplatz wohnen. Meine Mutter bekommt einen Herzanfall." Sirius gefiel der Gedanke daran, dass Remus bei ihm wohnen sollte überhaupt nicht.

„Gut, Sirius. Wenn du hören nicht willst, muss ich es dich fühlen lassen. Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne mache. Cruc…"

„Nein! Ich mach es. Meine Mutter wird sich wohl an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen, einen Werwolf unter dem Dach zu haben. Meister, ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen." Zum ersten Mal seit er ein Todesser war, verbeugte sich Sirius vollkommen vor seinem Lord und ging rückwärts mit den Augen zu Boden gerichtet nach draußen. Hiermit war sie zerstört, die Illusion, dass er sich alles erlauben konnte.

Auf dem Gang lachte er kurz freudlos auf, erntete einen verwirrten Blick seitens seines Bruders, rief diesem zu, er solle schon mal nach Hause flooen und ging in den Raum, von dem er wusste, dass er dem Alpha der Werwölfe zugeteilt war.

Er trat ein und ohne eine Begrüßung kam er sofort zur Sache.

„Lupin, der Dunkle Lord sagt, dass ihr bei mir wohnen werdet. Kommt mit, sofort. Sonst überleg ich es mir noch mal anders."

Remus, der einen gewissen Wert auf Anstand legte, da er aus einem recht guten Haus stammte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das erinnerte Sirius an den Remus in der Schule, der ihn so ansah, wenn er mal wieder etwas angestellt hatte.

„Euch auch einen Guten Tag, Mr …?"

„Black. Sirius Black. Kommt ihr jetzt, oder nicht?" Er wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Sollte ich?"

„Ja. Der Lord wünscht es so."

Lupin seufzte. „Na dann will ich mich mal dem Wort unseres _Meisters_ beugen. Apparieren?"

Sirius war zuerst verwirrt. So muss er Lupin auch angesehen haben.

„Apparieren wir in euer Haus?" Er klang leicht ungeduldig.

„Was? Nein. Nein, wir nehmen das Floo." Mit diesen Worten nahm er ein wenig Floopulver aus einem Schälchen vom Kamin und stieg in den Kamin. „Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12."

Remus zuckte noch einmal kurz mit den Schultern, dann machte er es seinem künftigen Gastgeber nach.

* * *

_So, fertig mit dem ersten Kapitel. Wenn es auch gefallen hat, lasst doch bitte einen Kommentar da. Das freut die Autorin doch so ;)._

_Ach ja, einen herzlichen Dank an Lina, der ich den Namen von Remus "Diener" verdanke und den Streit von Sirius und James. HDL, du Verrückte!_

_Vielleicht kommt das zweite Kapitel schon am Wochenende. Mal schauen, wie ich damit vorankomme. Zwei Absätze hab ich schon ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen!_

_Ganz frisch ein neues Kapiten von **Ruled by Secrecy. **Ich musste das Rating auf M hochsetzen, weil_

_1. in späteren Kapiteln Gewaltszenen zu sehen sein werden_

_2. der Einfluss einer gewissen Schwulenserie (gell, Lina und Moons) nicht gut tut, wenn man gerade an einer Slash-Story schreibt (v.a. auf den Ausdruck und das Verhalten)_

_So, dann wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!_

_Here We Go!_

* * *

**Ruled by Secrecy**

_**Kapitel 2**_

„Ein Werwolf, Sirius? Du bringst einen Werwolf in mein Haus?" Walburga Black war außer sich. Sirius mochte der Hausherr sein, aber solange sie nicht tot war, war ihr Wort noch immer heilig.

„Mutter, es nicht mein Wunsch, dass dieser Werwolf hier residiert, es ist der Wunsch des Lords." Sirius drehte sich um, und machte sich bereit, den Salon zu verlassen. „Es ist übrigens mein Haus, Mutter. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich auf die Straße setzen."

Walburga schnappte nach Luft. „Das wagst du nicht."

„Weißt du, was ich wage und was nicht?" Damit schloss Voldemorts erster Mann die Tür hinter sich.

Sirius holte tief Luft und wollte gerade die Treppe hinauf in sein Arbeitszimmer gehen, da hörte er die Stimme, die ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte. „Na, hat Mummy's kleiner Liebling Mummy Sorgen bereitet?"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag pinnte Sirius jemanden an die Wand, wobei er sich bei Remus Lupin, dem Alpha der Werwölfe, wesentlich schwerer tat, als bei seinem Bruder Regulus.

Remus bestätigte dies nur, in dem er Sirius einfach abschüttelte.

„Na, Black. Müssen wir jetzt schon Gäste belästigen, dass wir überhaupt zu Körperkontakt kommen?"

Dabei grinste er hinterhältig. Das brachte bei Sirius das Fass zum Überlaufen. Niemand, aber auch niemand, beleidigte ihn in seinem eigenen Haus. Nicht einmal ein Remus Lupin. Er hatte mehr Körperkontakte, als dieser Lupin wahrscheinlich in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte.

„Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen, Black? Hab ich recht? Bist du ein armer kleiner Todesser, der sich die Aufmerksamkeit anderer erzwingen muss?"

Oh, wie er schon wieder grinste. Er würde ihm dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht hexen.

Schneller, als man schauen konnte, hatte Sirius seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und schickte einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Lupin los, den dieser mit der _Hand_ abwehrte. Das hatte Sirius bisher nur von sich selbst und James gekannt.

„Sei ruhig, Lupin. Oder dein Rudel muss sich einen neuen Anführer suchen." Sirius war rasend vor Wut. Gerade, als er mit den Fäusten auf Remus zustürmen wollte, kam sein Bruder mit seiner Verlobten Octavia Malfoy die Treppe herunter. Als er die zwei Kämpfenden sah, stürmte er auf sie zu und hielt Sirius fest.

„Sirius. Lass unseren Gast in Ruhe!" Sirius wollte sich aus dem Griff seines Bruders winden, aber dieser hatte ihn fest unter den Armen gepackt und zog ihn in das nächstgelegene Zimmer. Nun waren Remus und Octavia allein auf dem Flur. Diese räusperte sich.

„Nun, Mr Lupin. Wollen wir in den Salon gehen? Es wird bald Abendessen geben."

Remus nickte und bot Regulus' Verlobter seinen Arm an.

Das Abendessen verlief schweigsam. Aus Rücksicht auf Remus hatte man auf das Tafelsilber verzichtet und statt dessen dieses Muggelzeug aufgetan, dass sich Edelstahl nannte. Es sah Silber erstaunlich ähnlich. Sirius wäre glatt darauf hereingefallen, hätte seine Mutter dies nicht erwähnt. Sirius und Remus warfen sich den ein oder anderen giftigen Blick zu, beließen es aber dabei.

„Sirius, findest du nicht, dass du dir eine Ehefrau suchen solltest?"

Das nächste was man hören konnte, war das Klappern von Sirius Besteck und ein Lachen aus Remus' Richtung.

Sirius schob seinen Stuhl zurück, warf seine Serviette auf den Teller und ging zur Tür.

„Würdest du mir bitte folgen, Mutter. Da gibt es etwas, das du wissen musst."

Als sich die Tür hinter Mutter und Sohn schloss, sahen sich die anderen an, zuckten mit den Schultern und aßen weiter.

Walburga Black wirkte ungehalten. Aber was wollte man erwarten. Ihr Sohn hatte sie vom Esstisch weggeholt. Wenn er ihr etwas sagen wollte, dann konnte er das doch auch bei Tisch machen. Was erwartete er? Sein Todesurteil?

Sie fuhr ihren Sohn auch deswegen an. „Was gibt's es denn, Sirius. Kannst du mir das nicht bei Tisch sagen?"

„Nun, Mutter", Sirius strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Von mir brauchst du keinen Erben zu erwarten. Ich werde nämlich keine Frau heiraten."

Er erntete einen verständnislosen Blick.

„Du wirst keine Frau heiraten? Wie darf ich das verstehen?" Sirius lachte freudlos auf.

„Ich bin eine SCHWUCHTEL, Mutter. Ich mache mir nichts aus Frauen."

Walburga musste sich setzen und sah ihren Sohn entsetzt an.

„Schwuchtel?"

„Ich ficke Männer, Mutter. Hat das dein inzestverseuchtes Gehirn jetzt verstanden?" Damit rauschte Sirius türenschlagend aus dem Zimmer.

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen verlief in einem ungemütlichen Schweigen, Noch ungemütlicher, als das Abendessen am Vortag. Sirius war insgeheim froh darüber, dass sein Bruder, dessen Verlobte und der Hausgast nicht anwesen waren, denn seine Mutter sah so aus, als ob sie gleich explodieren würde. Und damit hatte er recht.

"Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich, Sirius?" Ihre Stimme war schneidend und kalt.

Sirius blieb bei seiner Erwiderung ganz ruhig."Was ich mir erlaube? Ich finde nicht, dass ich irgend einen Fehler begangen habe. Ich begehre Männer, seit ich 15 oder 16 bin."

Walburga schnaubte. "Sirius, du bist jetzt 21. Das ist sicherlich deine Art, zu rebellieren. Das geht vorbei. Du bist der Hausvorstand. Du musst heiraten und deine Frau muss dem Haus der Blacks einen Erben schenken. Regulus' Sohn wird als dieser nicht anerkannt werden."  
Sirius stand auf, ging zur Tür und drehte sich kurz vor dem Rausgehen noch einmal um.  
"Mutter, sei dir sicher, das ist keine Phase. Frauen können mich nicht so erregen, wie es Männer können. Ich habe das ausprobiert, glaube mir."

Vom anderen Ende des Zimmer konnte man ein Kichern hören. Octavia war gerade eingetreten.  
"Ich glaube, das wollte deine Mutter jetzt nicht wissen, Sirius. Guten Morgen, Walburga."  
"Das ist mir egal. Ich gehe jetzt ins Ministerium." Damit warf der älteste Sohn Walburgas die Tür hinter sich zu. Diese sah ihrem Sohn nach, seufzte schwer auf und wandte sich dann an Regulus Verlobte.  
"Octavia, Liebes, du musst mir bei etwas helfen." Dem folgte ein hinterhältiges Grinsen.

Sirius stieg im Ministerium aus dem Kamin und sah, wie sich die Tür eines Fahrstuhls gerade schließen wollte. Das war der einzige, der ohne diese nervige Ansage fuhr. Er spurtete durch das Atrium und schlüpfte gerade noch so in die Fahrstuhlkabine.

Innen schloss er die Augen und atmete kurz durch. Seine Mutter machte ihn noch wahnsinnig. Seine Interessen hatten sie nie gekümmert. Es ging immer nur um die Familie und das Erbe. Die älteste reinblütige Familie braucht natürlich einen Erben. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er wäre nicht dieser Erbe und müsste seinerseits für einen Erben sorgen.

Sirius seufzte auf. „Wenn James doch nur hier wäre."

„Er ist näher, als du denkst." Sirius sah auf. An die Wand des Fahrstuhls gelehnt stand James Potter, die Arme gekreuzt. „Dass du dich überhaupt in die Öffentlichkeit traust. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich daheim verkriechen, wie es sich für eine Slytherin-Schlange gehört."

„_Potter_." Sirius legte soviel Hass in den Namen, wie nur möglich.

„Weißt du, Todesser, ich könnte dich mit einem Wort nach Azkaban bringen. Das Aurorenhauptquartier kommt vor dem Büro des Ministers."

James wirkte kämpferisch, aber in seinem tiefsten Inneren hatte er eine Scheißangst. Das war ein Todesser. Die kannten Flüche, von denen er nicht einmal zu träumen wagte.

„Potter, Potter, Potter." Sirius ging auf James zu. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich dich vorher nicht töte. Wir sind allein im Aufzug. Zwei Worte, und du bist Geschichte." Er wirkte mit einem Mal sehr kalt und unnahbar. James fühlte sich auf einmal sehr klein.

Doch plötzlich packte ihn sein Mut wieder. Er sprang auf Sirius zu, packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn auf sich zu.

„Pass auf, Black, das sage ich nur noch ein einziges Mal. Ich bin Auror. Es reicht wirklich nur _ein_ Wort von mir, wenn sich diese Tür öffnet und _du_ bist Geschichte. Das war's dann mit der aufstrebenden Karriere des ach so tollen Sirius Orion Black."

Dem folgte ein ordentliches Handgemenge, in dem beide einige Male gegen die Fahrstuhlwand schlugen. Als sich die Tür zum Aurorenhauptquartier öffnete, drängte James Sirius nach draußen. Er schob ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo er nach Sirius Robenärmel griff und ihn nach oben ziehen wollte. Sirius war aber schneller. Er hob seinen Arm und drückte ihn an die Wand. Gleichzeitig schaffte er es seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn James unter das Kinn zu halten.

„Ein falsches Wort, Potter."

James sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an und ließ ihn daraufhin los. Sein nächster Satz war tödlich leise.

„Du hast gewonnen, Black. Dieses Mal. Lass aber meine Frau und meinen Sohn in Ruhe."

„Sir, alles in Ordnung?"

Beide Köpfe schossen synchron in die Richtung der Stimme. Dort stand Kingley Shaklebolt, Auroranwärter im ersten Lehrjahr.

James räusperte sich. Er blickte Sirius an, welcher zu Boden sah. Mit einem einzigen Wort könnte er ihn zum Fall bringen und er würde es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen. Er war ja ein verdammter Todesser. Und auch noch der Ranghöchste der ganzen Baggage.

„Nein, Shaklebolt, es ist nichts. Mr Black wollte gerade gehen, nicht wahr, Sirius?"

Sirius drehte sich um und ging erhobenen Hauptes zum Fahrstuhl. In diesem stellte er sich mit dem Gesicht zur Tür uns sah James traurig an, bevor dieser sich schloss und Sirius in sein Büro fuhr.

Sirius traute seine Augen kaum, als er Abends in der Empfangshalle des Grimmauld Platzes aus dem Kamin stieg. Dort standen 5 junge Frauen, keine unbedingt hässlich, und unterhielten sich mit seiner strahlenden Mutter, einer zufrieden wirkenden Octavia und einem gequält lächelnden Regulus. Sirius rollte nur mit den Augen und lief dann energisch zur Treppe, ohne seine Mutter auch nur eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen.

Kaum oben angelangt wünschte er sich wieder nach unten in die Höhle des Löwen. Vor seiner Salontür, Arme verschränkt, stand der Alpha Remus Lupin. Lieber die Löwengrube als die Fänge des Wolfes, der ironischerweise ein Löwe war. Wäre Sirius nicht heiß und kalt zugleich gewesen, hätte er laut aufgelacht.

Er wollte sich gerade wieder leise umdrehen und weggehen, als Lupin aufsah.

„Na, sind wir von Mummy überrascht worden? Gefallen dem Lieblingssöhnchen die Mädchen nicht? Kann Mummy es nicht akzeptieren, dass ihr Baby eine kleine, arrogante Schwuchtel ist?"

Sirius war geschockt? Woher wusste der Werwolf das? Er war doch mit Walburga in den Nebenraum gegangen, dass keiner etwas mitbekam. Seine Überraschung merkte man seiner Stimme an.

„Lupin ... woher? Ich meine ... Was? Was soll ich sein? Ich und schwul? Dass ich nicht lache. Kannst du dich an Hogwarts erinnern? Ich war der Weiberheld schlechthin."

Remus stieß sich von der Wand an und ging grinsend auf ihn zu.

„Du warst gestern laut genug. Noch lauter, und ganz London wüsste bescheid. Außerdem _wusste_ ich es."

Der Werwolf ging auf ihn zu wie auf eine Beute und drängte ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo er ihn festhielt, seine Lippen neben Sirius Ohr brachte und hauchte: „Ich wusste es schon seit der Schule. Ich habe dich beobachtet. Damals. Mit John Stevens. Merlin, ich hätte dich am liebsten in jeder Ecke gefickt."

Sirius schloss die Augen und schluckte. Der Mann, den er seit Beginn der siebten Klasse begehrte, stand vor ihm, nagelte ihn an die Wand und ließ seinen warmen Atem über seinen Nacken fließen. Plötzlich machte es ihm nichts mehr aus, dass er ein Werwolf war. Im Gegenteil, gerade das machte den Reiz aus. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken packte er Remus an den Armen und wirbelte sie beide herum, so dass Remus mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, drückte sich an ihn und küsste ihn.

Nach einem ersten Moment der Überraschung drängte Remus Sirius jedoch wieder an die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo er ihn noch einmal genussvoll küsste und dann von ihm abließ.

„Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt?"

Er grinste in noch einmal an und ging dann in seine Räume zurück. Sirius konnte nicht anders, als ihm perplex nachzusehen. Er war gerade vorgeführt worden.

Wutschnaubend polterte Sirius die Treppe hinunter, wo seine Mutter und Octavia gerade die Mädchen in den großen Salon führten. Als er das sah, explodierte in ihm etwas.

„Raus, alle raus!"

Er musste sich schon sehr beherrschen, um nicht mit Flüchen um sich zu werfen. Die Mädchen konnten ja nichts für die Stupidität seiner Mutter. Diese aber zuckten zusammen und huschten eine nach der anderen nach draußen.

„Regulus, Octavia, wenn ihr bitte auch gehen würdet. Das betrifft nur unsere liebe Mutter und mich."

Damit schloss Sirius hinter sich die Tür zum Salon. Regulus und Octavia gingen aber nicht, sie blieben stehen und sahen sich verständnislos an. Wieso wollte Sirius keine der jungen Frauen? Er hätte sie in Hogwarts nicht verschmäht.

Nach einigem Geschrei eilte Sirius von Salon in seine Räume und kam kurze Zeit später wieder in Muggelsachen nach unten. Kurz bevor er aus dem Haus ging, hielt ihn seine Mutter zurück.

„Sirius, du kannst jetzt nicht gehen. Ich meine es doch nur gut. Du musst heiraten. Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung nicht. Das kann man bestimmt heilen."

Sirius konnte nicht anders, als Walburga perplex anzustarren.

„Wenn du nicht meine Mutter wärst, würdest du in diesem Moment auf der Straße sitzen. Ich gehe jetzt. Es wird spät."

Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür und auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz ging ein grinsender Remus Lupin erneut in seine Räume zurück.

* * *

_Danke für's Lesen und bitte die Autorin füttern (bevorzugt mit Schoki und Reviews). Bis zum nächsten Mal!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Was für ein Kampf. Man muss mir erst mit Mailentzug drohen, dass ich das Kapitel hier fertig bekomme ;) _

_ Gut, also: Wie immer gehört mir nix, was schade ist._

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Ruled by Secrecy**

_**Kapitel 3**_

"Hey, pass doch auf, wo du hintrittst, Süßer."

„Ich, ähm .. Entschuldigung. Ich suche jemanden. Sirius Black. Haben sie ihn vielleicht gesehen?"

Regulus Black trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. Es war Anfang September und nachts schon ungemütlich kühl. Das mag aber auch daran liegen, dass der Sommer bisher recht heiß war. Octavia klammerte sich an ihn.

„Alle hier suchen Sirius, mein Hübscher. Ich hätte dich fast für ihn gehalten. Was bist du, sein Stalker?"

„Nein, sein Bruder."

„Regulus, bitte, lass uns weitergehen. Du kannst ihm doch morgen auch noch alles erzählen."

„Octavia, ich muss das heute machen, es ist dringend."

Der Fremde musterte Regulus und seine Verlobte.

„Na gut. Aber nur, weil du sein Bruder bist. Er ist da vorne in der Bar. Und keine Angst Mylady, ich steh nicht auf Frauen. Keiner hier tut das." Der Fremde verbeugte sich galant, küsste Octavias Handrücken und ging dann davon, nicht aber ohne Regulus noch einen heißen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Regulus fand Sirius im Hinterzimmer der besagten Bar in einer sehr eindeutigen Pose.

„Sirius ... Hey, Sirius ..."

Der jüngere Black brauchte lange, bis sein Bruder auf ihn reagierte.

„Was, bei aller Heiligen Namen ist so wichtig, dass du ..." Er blickte hinter Regulus. „und deine liebreizende Verlobte mich hier stört?"

„Die Potters, Sirius. Der Lord will sie töten."

Der Angesprochene wirkte gelangweilt.

„Ist das was neues? Er will andauernd jemanden von Dumbledores Seite töten."

„Sirius, er will deinen Patensohn töten."

Sirius ließ von seinem Zeitvertreib ab und sah seinen jüngeren Bruder geschockt an, um einen kurzen Augenblick später wieder die Maske der Black'schen Gleichgültigkeit zu tragen.

„Ich habe keinen Patensohn."

Er zog sich an und ging aus dem Hinterzimmer durch die Bar hindurch nach draußen. Regulus und Octavia folgten ihm.

„Was? Sirius ... wie kannst du so reden? Du verkehrst doch mit den Potters. Du bist der Pate des Erben."

Sirius wirbelte herum, umfasste Regulus am Hals und drückte ihn an die nächste Wand. Er redete, ruhig, jedoch gefährlich, so dass man den Todesser in ihm erkennen konnte.

„Woher weißt du das?"

Octavia zerrte an seinen Händen, konnte aber nicht ausrichten, so dass Sirius sie ohne große Anstrengung wegschleudern konnte.

„Sirius ... Luft...", Regulus keuchte und Sirius ließ los. Der Jüngere hustete und sah dann Sirius fest in die Augen.

„Meinst du, ich habe dich in den letzten Jahren nicht beobachtet? Ich weiß, wohin du gegangen bist, wenn du sagtest du hast noch was zu erledigen. Entweder auf diese Klippe bei Dover ... oder zu den Potters. Du bist der Pate des Potter-Erben. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

„Ja, Regulus, das bedeutet, dass du mir nachspioniert hast."

„Nein, Sirius. Das bedeutet, dass der Potter-Erbe Anspruch auf das Erbe der Blacks hat."

„Ach, darum machst du dir Sorgen?"

„Nein, darum, dass du deinen Erben verrecken lassen willst."

Regulus erzählte seinem Bruder, was er gehört hatte, als Severus Snape Voldemort von der Prophezeiung berichtete.

Sirius starrte Regulus einen Augenblick lang an, dann klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter und apparierte davon.

Sirius erschien in den ihm so bekannten kleinen südenglischen Örtchen, in dem James Potter mit seiner Familie wohnte. Als er jedoch klopfen wollte, zögerte er kurz. Würde James ihn anhören? Würde James ihn überhaupt reinlassen, nach allem, was passiert war?

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und pochte an das dunkle Holz. Das rhythmische Geräusch hallte wie Donnerschläge durch seinen Kopf. Die Tür öffnete sich und brachte Lily mit Harry auf den Hüften zum Vorschein.

„Sirius...!" Lily machte große Augen und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Der Todesser schnaubte kurz und öffnete mit einem _Alohomora_ die Tür.

Lily, die gerade auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer war, drehte sich um und starrte Sirius fassungslos an, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab und einem irren Blitzen in den Augen vor der offenen Tür stand.

„Weißt du, Süße, wenn du den bösen Onkel nicht im Haus haben willst, solltest du ihm nicht die Kombination für die magische Sicherung geben."

Wenn es nur ging, wurde Lily immer blasser. Sie drückte Harry an sich und hoffte, dass James bald nach Hause kommen würde. Er war sowieso schon überfällig. Das war aber in diesen Zeiten nicht unüblich. Todesserüberfälle überall. Die scherten sich nicht um die Dienstzeiten der Auroren.

„Es ist wichtig, Schlammblut!"

Wenn es nur ginge, Sirius hätte den letzen Teil am liebsten gestrichen. Er hatte die Frau seines besten Freundes mit dem schlimmsten aller Wörter beschimpft.

Lily bedachte ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick, den Sirius gar nicht an ihr kannte.

„Deine Wichtigkeiten kenne ich, Todesser."

Sie schienen eine Ewigkeit so dazustehen. Lily, Harry nah an sich gedrückt, der wundersamerweise keinen Ton von sich gab, und Sirius, den gezückten Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. Plötzlich leuchtete der Kamin grün auf und James Potter stieg aus den Flammen.

„BLACK! WEG VON MEINER FAMILIE!"

Hoch erhobenen Zauberstabs kam James Potter seinem aus seiner Sicht ehemals besten Freund entgegen. Sirius wich leicht zurück und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. James grinste siegessicher, als Sirius ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand drückte.

„Ich muss mit euch reden, James. Es geht um Harry."

James verengte seine Augen. „Um Harry ... sollt du ihn entführen ... töten ... WAS SOLLST DU MACHEN?"

James kam mit gezücktem Zauberstab immer näher, Sirius wich weiter zurück.

„Ha, unbewaffnet bist du wohl nicht so mutig, Todesser! Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht festnehmen sollte und nach Azkaban verfrachten lasse. Sag scho-"

Doch weiter kam James nicht. Sirius hatte eine Hand ausgestreckt und ihn an die Wand geschleudert. Lily schrie auf, wurde jedoch von Sirius mit einer Handbewegung ins Wohnzimmer gesperrt. Ihr Protestrufen blieb auf Grund eines Stillezaubers ungehört.

James wollte ebenfalls zum Protest ansetzen, wurde aber von Sirius davon gehindert.

„Hör mir zu James, hör mir einfach zu."

Der Auror nickt stumm.

„Der Lord will Harry töten, weil eine Prophezeiung das so bestimmt hat. James, ich will nicht, dass euch etwas passiert."

„W-Woher weißt du davon? Dumbledore hat mir doch gerade erst ... Scheiße!"

James lief in dem kleinen Flur auf und ab. Plötzlich blieb er stehen.

„Lily!"

Mit einem Zauberstabschwung öffnete er die Tür und Lily fiel ihm erleichtert in die Arme. James erzählte ihr von der Prophezeiung, dass Voldemort davon wisse und dass Sirius ihm das gerade erzählt hatte.

Sirius hatte derweil Harry an sich genommen und spielte auf dem Boden mit ihm. Wer ihn so dasitzen sah und mit seinem Patensohn und angenommenen Erben spielen sah, der konnte nicht ahnen, dass er noch Nachts zuvor Muggel und Muggelgeborene getötet und gefoltert hatte. Nebenbei belauschte er ein Gespräch, das James und Lily in der Küche führten.

„James, ist es wirklich klug, Harry allein mit einem Todesser zu lassen." Lily.

„Du hast gehört, was er gesagt ist. Laut Zaubererrecht ist Harry Sirius' Erbe. Er wird wohl kaum seinen Erben töten." Ein nervöser Lacher von James.

Sirius konnte darauf ein Schnauben von Lily hören. „Weißt du, wozu diese Reinblütler fähig sind, James?"

„Lils, ich bin auch ein Reinblütler."

„Du verhältst dich aber nicht so."

„Soll ich mich wie ein Reinblut verhalten, bloß weil ich eins bin? Lily, gerade von dir hätte ich so etwas nicht erwartet." James Stimme schwankte.

Jetzt konnte Sirius nichts hören. Er nahm an, dass sich beide aussöhnten.

„Lils, wir sollten das Land verlassen. Zumindest für ein paar Jahre, bis sich die ganze Sache beruhigt hat. Wir sind hier nicht mehr sicher."

„Nein, James. Ich geh nicht weg. Hier ist mein zu Hause, hier sind meine Freunde. Wir werden nirgendwo in Sicherheit sein."

James kam aus der Küche und nahm Sirius Harry aus dem Arm.

„Du gehst besser. Es ist zu riskant."

Sirius ging mit James an die Haustür und fasste dort den Freund noch einmal an den Schultern. Ihm war ein Gedanke gekommen.

„James, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, dem allen zu entkommen. Und ich spreche nicht von Auswandern." Wie auf Kommando brannte sein Unterarm. „Wir sehen uns, James."

Er ging einige Meter auf dem Gartenweg und disapparierte mit einem lauten Knall.

Am nächsten Tag begegneten sich Sirius und James im Atrium des Ministeriums. Sirius nickte seinem neugefundenen Freund zu, und bedeutete ihm, ihn in sein Büro zu folgen.

James setzte sich vor Sirius Schreibtisch, doch dieser scheuchte ihn auf und deutete auf zwei Sessel, die in der Zimmerecke standen. Dort ließen sie sich nieder.

„James, ich habe gestern mit dem Lord gesprochen." Sirius wirkte ernst.

„Du hast WAS? Sirius, jetzt weiß er, dass wir befreundet sind. Jetzt wirst du derjenige sein, der meinen Sohn töten muss."

„Nein James. Ich soll dir ein Angebot machen ..." Er ließ den Satz halbfertig im Raum schweben. James sah ihn nur ungläubig an.

„Niemals," James sprang auf. „Niemals werde ich mich diesem Wahnsinnigen anschließen. Eher sterbe ich."

Damit durchquerte er schnellen Schrittes den Raum. Als er die Tür gerade errreichte, hielt ihn Sirius mit kräftigem Griff am Oberarm auf und drehte ihn um.

„Der Tod lauert überall, James. Denk daran." Damit ließ er ihn los und James ging sehr nachdenklich zurück in die Aurorenzentrale.

Knapp zwei Monate später traf James nicht im Ministerium auf Sirius, sondern bei einem Überfall, den Sirius anführte und zu dem James im Auftrag des Phoenixordens gerufen wurde. Es kam alles anders als geplant, für beide Seiten, und so fand sich James plötzlich auf der anderen Seite von Sirius' Zauberstab wieder, dieser mit den tödlichen Worten auf den Lippen, bis er erkannte, wer ihm da gegenüber stand. Sirius packte James und apparierte mit ihm an die Steilküste.

James, der nicht so schnell erkannt hatte, wer ihn da „entführt" hat, zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Sirius Kehle. Als er ihn trotz der Maske erkannte, senkte er den Stab wieder.

„Was soll das, Sirius?"

„James, da ist etwas schrecklich schief gegangen. Bei euch und bei uns."

„Ach, wie kommst du nur da drauf." James hatte einen sarkastischen Unterton, den Sirius so gar nicht von ihm kannte.

„Ganz einfach," Sirius überging James Sarkasmus. „Ihr habt einen Spion bei uns, wir haben einen Spion bei euch. Die beiden müssen sich gegeneinander ausgespielt haben."

„Wer?"

„Weißt du von eurem?" Ein Nicken von James.

„Pettigrew." James bekam große Augen.

„Ich wollte ihn als Geheimniswahrer einsetzen. Heute. Scheiße."

„Ein Glück, dass du das jetzt nicht tust." Sirius lächelte gefährlich. „Jetzt du."

„Snape." James spie den Namen förmlich aus.

Sirius nickte nur kurz. „Das haben wir uns schon fast gedacht, dass der als Doppelagent tätig ist."

„Doppelagent?"

„Meinst du, wir lassen so einen Vollidioten wie Pettigrew so was Hochkompliziertes machen? Nein. Aber ich dachte mir, ich sage dir, dass dein kleiner Freund zu uns gehört." Der letzte Teil hörte sich bitter an.

„Sirius ... ich hab nachgedacht."

„Über was?"

„Ich nehme das Angebot des Lords an."

James senkte seinen Kopf, als würde er sich für seine Worte schämen. Sirius trat zu ihm, legte ihm Daumen und Zeigefinger unter Kinn und zwang James so, ihn anzusehen. Dieser wich zuerst dem sturmgrauen Blick aus, doch nach einem kräftigen Rüttler von Sirius sah er ihn doch an. James rehbraune Augen sprachen von Aufgabe.

„James ... das ist eine weise Entscheidung. Nichts, wofür du dich schämen brauchst."

„Aber ... Lily. Du weißt ja ..."

„Ganz einfach, wir sagen dem Lord, dass ihre Eltern beide Squibs waren. Das merkt der nicht."

James lächelte leicht.

„Sirius ... ich habe Angst. Wahnsinnige Angst."

„Musst du nicht haben, Jamie. Ich stelle dich unter meinen persönlichen Schutz."

Sie waren sich so nahe. Einer der beiden musste nur den Kopf leicht vorneigen und schon würde er den anderen küssen können. Doch soweit kam es nicht. Sirius ließ James Kinn ab und drehte sich um.

„Ich richte dem Lord deine Entscheidung aus. Wenn deine Initiierung ansteht, hole ich dich ab." Mit diesen Worten disapparierte er davon und ließ einen leicht verwirrten James zurück. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und apparierte dann ebenfalls.

* * *

_Feed me °hundeaugen° ;)_


End file.
